


Poker Dice

by Sashataakheru



Category: Electric Light Orchestra
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sex dice, Tour Fic, Wildcard, bored musicians, drunken sex games, immature bets, poker games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a poker match, Hugh offers a pair of smutty sex dice and challenges them to a much more interesting game, to see who's willing to go the furthest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Tour bus boredom. IDEK. Also, in case it's not clear, the kink is 'wildcard', because my brain went literal on me. *facepalm* Based on a vague anecdote I remember Bev telling about playing poker on tour buses with Mik. It kind of went from there. Because Hugh barged in. Haven't used an existing set of sex dice; just kind of made them up to suit my purposes. Consider this set at some point during an American tour at some point in the late 70s. I'm also assuming they've passed through Vegas at some point and learnt how to play hold'em poker there. (Because it's my favourite kind. And five-card poker is boring to write.)
> 
> **Prompts used:**  
>  Wildcard ("wildcard") for kink_bingo round 5 [(card)](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/48743.html) // 'Immature Bets' for Band-It Bingo @ Rockfic [(card)](http://www.rockfic.com/banditbingo_card.php?p=sashataakheru)

Bev cradled the pair of dice in his hand as he drained the last of the champagne. It had been a very good night, and still on a high from the gig, those still awake didn't particularly want to sleep as the bus drove on late into the night, taking them to who knew where. As far as Bev knew, Jeff, Richard, and Melvyn were asleep, though how they could sleep with all the noise Hugh and Kelly were making was beyond him.

Bereft of other forms of entertainment, Bev, Kelly, and Mik had started playing poker. Then Hugh barged in and offered something much more interesting, offering a bet none of them could refuse. For every round of poker, the loser rolls the dice, and does what it says to the winner. Hugh bet them all a hundred quid they'd bail after the first round. When that didn't happen, he bet them a thousand quid to see who was going to be the last man standing. They were drunk enough to agree.

Bev didn't know where Hugh had acquired the dice, though he suspected he might've picked them up at a gay club somewhere in San Francisco. Giving them one last shake, he threw the dice onto the table, wondering how bad it was going to get. Hugh grinned eagerly as the dice roll resulted in 'KISS NIPPLE'.

Bev cursed.

"C'mon, Bevan. Come to Daddy," Hugh said, beckoning him over.

"At least it wasn't a cock this time," Bev said as he shifted across beside him. The random nature of the dice did not lead to any sort of sane progression from subtle foreplay to outright oral sex. Everyone was in various stages of undress and arousal. It was all highly frustrating, which Bev thought was probably Hugh's aim.

Hugh couldn't help grasping Bev's head as he leant in and kissed his nipple. Bev would never have done this sober, but affected by a warm, sleepy inebriation powered by a stubborn competitive streak, he pulled Hugh close as he kissed his nipple, flicking his tongue around the bud. He could faintly hear the cheering of his companions as he shifted from kissing to sucking the bud, doing his best to be both arousing and irritating, before pulling away.

"I hope you're going to lose again. I could get used to that," Hugh smirked as he gathered up the cards to deal them out.

"Yeah, don't bet on it," Bev replied.

Bev couldn't keep track of the cards as Hugh shuffled them. He looked over at him as he picked up the cards he'd been dealt. A suited Ten-Jack wasn't doing much for him, but it might be worth a shot. He'd won with worse hands, that's for sure.

"You in?" Hugh asked, glancing over at him.

Bev nodded as he added the blind to the pot. "I'm in."

Once Mik and Kelly had bet, Hugh dealt the flop. It was a little more encouraging. He could make a straight if the last two cards worked out for him. He decided against pushing for it when he saw Mik and Kelly get into a serious betting match, and not wanting to waste all his money, decided almost a straight wasn't worth it and folded. He watched with amusement as Mik crashed to defeat, submitting to Kelly's roll of the dice.

Bev managed another six rounds without losing a hand. He didn't win any either, but that wasn't the point. Mik lost another one, and found himself sucking Kelly's neck. Kelly lost two and ended up licking Hugh's cock and biting his nipple. Hugh lost another two; Mik had him bite his lips, and Kelly had him stroke his cock. It was Mik who ended Bev's losing streak, beating his two pair easily.

Bev tried not to look too daunted by the prospect of what he might have to do to him. Mik kept his gaze as he rolled the dice. Up came the two wildcard sides, marked with a question mark, allowing a free choice of action and body part. It was the first time it had come up.

Mik smiled with glee. "Well, that does make things interesting. I wonder what I could pick that'd make you bail. I'd love to narrow the field down to three."

Bev felt a small shiver of anxiety. He'd managed to keep his bandmates out of his trousers, at least for now, unwilling to let them see. Mik wouldn't-

Mik stepped over to him and straddled him, looking down at him. "I think it's highly unfair for you to keep things to yourself."

Bev knew what he meant when he felt his hands threatening to undo his trousers. A sudden wave of fear swept over him at the prospect of Hugh and Kelly seeing his cock, or lack thereof, and he pulled away, moving out of his reach. "No way, I ain't doing that. Not in front of you lot."

He walked away down the bus to the disappointed howls of Hugh and Kelly, and went to his bunk. He felt a little dizzy as he stood there. It might be a good time to head to bed. He startled as Mik grabbed his arm. He turned to see him standing there, looking apologetic.

"You alright? I didn't mean to scare you. It was just a bit of fun, right?" Mik said.

"You know about me. They don't. I'm not parading that out in front of them. Have some sense, will you?" Bev whispered harshly.

"Sorry, Bev. I didn't think. Are you alright? I didn't trigger anything, did I?" Mik asked.

Bev brushed him off. "No, no, I'm fine. Just - I think tiredness has caught up with me. Wanna come to bed? From what I can see, Hugh and Kelly aren't really interested in the game anymore."

Mik glanced back and saw their two bandmates were indeed more interested in each other than the game they'd been playing. "I wondered when that was going to happen. I think Hugh's trying to see if he can outlast him. Good luck to him. I don't think Kelly's going to give up without a fight."

Bev agreed. "If that doesn't end in sex, I'll be very surprised."

"A hundred quid on Hugh."

"Sure. It'll be Kelly that wins, though. Just you wait and see."

They shook on it, still watching their bandmates mauling each other. Kelly and Hugh were making out with a rather competitive intensity that surprised them both. There were hands going everywhere, and clothes being carelessly discarded.

Bev decided he'd seen enough. "Come on, I'll take you to bed."

Stealing one last look at them, Bev took Mik's hand and pulled him back into the small confines of his bunk. Bev was always surprised at how small Mik felt when he lay on top of him. Still, he kissed him, and with the curtains drawn, finally let Mik do what he wanted to do before.


End file.
